


Stay

by Muffins17



Series: TWDG Poetic Drabbles [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Poetry, Romance Violet/Save Louis Route (Walking Dead), Vi’s abandonment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffins17/pseuds/Muffins17
Summary: Violet feels abandoned by everyone she cared about, including the person she thought would never leave.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: TWDG Poetic Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816912
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Stay

Grandma took her life behind me, 

Mama brought me here and left me, 

And Papa was never there for me. 

When I came here, I made friends, 

But six years in, their lives did end, 

Left scars on me I could not mend. 

A year went by, my spiral did end,

I met someone new, who became my friend, 

And then I learned to love again. 

For me you said you felt this way,

Yet you let them take me away, 

What’s so wrong with me that no one I love will stay? 

You came for me, but I smiled not, 

You warned me, but I believed you not, 

You smiled at me...but I saw you not. 

I blame you not for what happened when,

You saved him, but not me, but how I treated you then, 

You deserved that not, I know now, Clem; 

Our lives, our scars, they can mend, 

And together, we can love again. 


End file.
